The Untold Story of Naruto
by 19zk93
Summary: When something bad happens to Naruto, the third hokage is there to put his foot down and takes Naruto as his apprentice. Sasuke bashing, light Sakura bashing, some Hyuga bashing, and Kakashi bashing. Godlike!Naruto! Narutoxmulti-crossovers. Naruto x massive harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. It's me here. I've been dealing with a lot of things lately, so I've decided to do a new fic to get back in the swing of things. This Fanfic will contain Sasuke bashing, some Hyuga bashing, but not the females of the Hyuga clan in this fic as you will soon see, major Sasuke bashing, Kakashi bashing, did I mention Sasuke bashing (I did this on purpose because in this fic, Sasuke will be bashed on a lot), and some light Sakura bashing. Whether or not she will be redeemed is up to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or manga mentioned in this fanfic.**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings; Naruto's Early Years and Training to be a Ninja**

October tenth is a day that is dreaded by many, but it was even more dreadful for none other than a six year old Naruto. Naruto was running on the streets, trying to escape from an angry mob. "What would be the reason for this?" One might ask. The answer is because Naruto is the host for the nine-tailed fox, and people fear what they do not understand. Apparently, the angry mob that was chasing Naruto got sick and tired of the 'demon' living in the village, and thus he has always been mistaken for the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto ran down a nearby alleyway in hope to escape the angry mob. "Shit. Dead end." Naruto cursed to himself, and he turned around to see that some of the angry mob included a couple of chunin and jonin ninja. One of them threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge it, but he failed to see the ball that was attached to the end of it, which went off in a huge flashbang, blinding Naruto since he looked directly at the flashbang.

"Get him!" One of the villagers yelled as they all began beating Naruto with blunt and rusted farm equipment. The chunin and jonin in the group stabbed Naruto with kunai, making blood spurt out of the many cuts that were inflicted upon him. They refrained from cutting his ligaments, so they would be able to chase the 'demon' later.

After fifteen minutes, the civilians in the angry mob left, as well as the chunin, but one jonin with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, and has his hitai-ate covering his left eye, pulled out a kunai and gouged out Naruto's eyes as he spoke, "For taking away my sensei, I'm going to take away your sight, so you won't be able to look at anyone ever again with your demonic eyes."

After the silver haired jonin finished the deed, he left, leaving a semi-conscious Naruto bleeding on the ground. Naruto stood up an winced in pain as chakra started healing his body, but the chakra was unable to heal his eyes for some reason, so Naruto stumbled around, and he seemed to have been lead by some kind of invisible force, as if death was calling to him, but it didn't seem to be as he was eventually standing in the Uchiha District, where almost everyone in the Uchiha clan was killed. Naruto heard some footsteps ahead of him, and he asked in a frightened voice while his eyes remained closed for obvious reasons, "Hello? Who's there? Leave me alone!"

Naruto stumbled backwards, landing on his butt, while the proclaimed kin slayer, Itachi Uchiha approached Naruto, but he stopped when he realized that Naruto was looking around blindly, almost as if he didn't have any eyes. Itachi then spoke in his normal voice, "What are you doing here Naruto? You know it's not safe here when it's dark outside."

"I'm sorry Itachi-niisan. I was attacked, and someone took my eyes." Naruto opened his eyelids with his index finger and thumb to reveal to Itachi Naruto's hollow eyesockets.

"It will be fine Naruto. I'll give you some new eyes." Itachi walked toward Naruto while Itachi was holding a jar with two eyes, which contained the sharingan flaring with three tomoe in it. Itachi took the eyes out of the jar and used a medical ninjutsu that's used to transplant some kind of organ, or in this case, eyes into Naruto's hollow eyesockets. After the eyes were in Naruto's eyesockets, Itachi spoke, "Take care of those eyes Naruto. They belonged to my best friend." Naruto clutched his face in pain as the kyuubi's red chakra connected Naruto's eyesockets to the correct nerves that would enable him to see again, and or better enhance them. Itachi picked Naruto up after he had lost consciousness, and carried him to the hokage's office. When Itachi arrived at the hokage's office, he knocked on the door, and entered. Itachi was slightly thankful that the annoying secretary wasn't there, and he smiled inwardly as he remembered specific instructions to give the other ANBU members the night off. When he was inside, Itachi spoke to the resinstated hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, "Hokage-sama. The deed is done, but on my way back, I found Naruto in front of the Uchiha compound."

"What did he see?" Hiruzen asked as he sadly looked as his grandson figure. He knew Naruto since the day he was born, and he did his best to keep the civilians and other ninja from attacking, but despite his efforts, Naruto ended up getting attacked anyway.

"That was the thing; he couldn't see. One of your ninja, either chunin or jonin, gouged Naruto's eyes out." Itachi spoke, surprising a now furious Hiruzen.

The third hokage walked up and opened Naruto's eyelids to see three rapidly spinning tomoe, then he asked, "I can see that he has new eyes. How did he get those, and from whom?"

"From my recently deceased friend, Shisui Uchiha. I would appreciate it, if you told nobody, so the civilian council doesn't have another reason to hate Naruto, or take his new eyes away. I would suggest that he be taken to his home. Now, I must leave for reasons you are aware of. Goodbye." Itachi left without another word, disappearing in a flock of crows.

The third hokage picked up Naruto, and shunshined to Naruto's crappy apartment, and placed Naruto in his deshiveled bed. Before he left, however, he placed several protection seals around Naruto's apartment, before leaving.

_As Naruto slept in the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, he started gaining memories that he didn't know of or did. It showed someone fighting valiantly against Danzo, the old warhawk, and managing to escape barely. It then showed another scene where the figure was poisoned during a battle, and giving Itachi his eyes before dying. Naruto tried to process what he was shown, and it hit him that the eyes he must now have were the eyes of Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's best friend. Naruto remembered seeing the two talking and sparring against each other on more than one occasion._

As the memories faded, Naruto returned to his dreams to find himself in front of a giant cage? Naruto approached the gate, and saw the kanji for seal written on the center of the cage. Before Naruto took another step, he could hear someone crying, and the voice sounded young and scared. Naruto approached the figure, and asked, "Are you okay?"

The figure stopped crying instantly, and the figure looked up at Naruto with red slitted eyes, and spoke back with a little sniffling in between, **"That's not the first question anyone usually asks in my presence. I take it you're my new host."**

Naruto paused and looked at the figure completely as an unknown light shone on it, which Naruto quickly identified as a young girl. She has straight red hair that goes down to her lower waist, red slitted eyes, A-cup breasts, red fox ears on top of her head, and nine tails behind her. Wait! Tails? Fox ears? There's only one being that was known to have fox ears and nine tails. The kyuubi! Naruto, however, did his best to remain composed, and also to not hug her to death. She might look like a girl, and be the kyuubi, but she looked incredibly cute to him. "You're the kyuubi, aren't you?" Naruto asked in a calm voice.

**"What? Yes. Yes I am. I am the kyuubi. I can see that you have questions for me. It doesn't mean that I'll answer your questions though." **The kyuubi sniffled slightly at Naruto's gaze that was on her.

"I just have one question, maybe two. One, why are you so young? Two, what's your name?" Naruto asked as he smiled at the young looking kyuubi.

**"Is that what you wanted to know? No, 'why are you trapped inside me?' or anything like that?"** Kyuubi asked with tears starting to form in her eyes. **"No, 'why did you make my life a living hell?' either? Don't lie to me because I've seen your memories. How do you put up with the people of your village?"**

"I put up with them because I believe that since my life is at the bottom of the metaphorical barrel, I can only go up from there. Itachi giving me new eyes was proof of that." Naruto answered, then continued just as the kyuubi was about to speak up, "I don't blame you for my hellish life, but sometimes I find it hard for me to continue. That was before I was given new eyes."

**"I guess I'll have to settle for your answer, for now. You know, you're smarter ****than anyone thinks you to be, so I guess that deserves a couple of answers from me. For your first question, I'm young because I like to grow up with my hosts, yet my power stays the same. As for your second question, my name's Erika. You should wake up soon. I left a surprise for you."** Erika answered Naruto's questions.

"Thank you Erika-chan. Thank you." Naruto thanked Erika as he hugged her for the longest time (to him) when it only lasted for seven seconds.

Erika didn't know what to say because the second he added the -chan suffix to her name, she blushed hard, but she didn't show it to Naruto. Instead, she stiffened slightly, and stood and turned around quickly so he couldn't see her face. She merely said, **"Just go Naruto-kun."**

Naruto smiled as he left his mindscape and returned to dreaming.

Back in the hokage's office, Hiruzen sighed as he looked out the window, "Itachi-san, you are full of surprises. Is there no end to the surprises that surround this place?"

The next day, Naruto yawned and stretched his body. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything looked normal to him; Broken bed check. Legless black leather couch that he found, check. Dark purple stain on the wall next to the bathroom, check. Three legged table held up with a makeshift stick, which was propped up with another stick an inch shorter than the others, check. Somewhat fine chairs with cuts at the seat, check. Broken faucet that always sprayed him whenever he used the sink for any reason, check. Slightly damaged wall caused by some blunt weapons, check. Overall, it looked like his same, crappy apartment. Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to see if this was real, so he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. To his shock, he wasn't, so he jumped out of bed as he yelled, "YATTA! This day is starting out great!" He then went to the mirror to see if he had the sharingan eyes that Itachi implanted in him yesterday, but he could see nothing wrong with his eyes, but somehow he knew that there was a genjutsu on his eyes that Erika probably put on them. Naruto quickly put on his clothes after taking a quick shower, and he quickly ran towards the hokage tower, ignoring the cold and icy glares he received along the way. When he got there though, he knew that if he were to try to walk in through the front door that the secretary would send him away, so he did the next best thing; he climbed up and to the window that the third hokage left open. When Naruto got to the window, he greeted Hiruzen, "Morning Jiji!"

Said old man almost had a heart attack when he heard Naruto's voice, but at the same time, he was relieved, "Good morning Naruto. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine Jiji. I think there's a genjutsu on my eyes though." Naruto stated, and he briefly wondered if it was Erika's doing.

**"You are correct Naruto. I'm just talking to you through your seal. You just need to think, and I'll be able to talk to you." **Erika spoke mentally to Naruto.

_"Could you make my eyes look normal again without the genjutsu, but have it still allow me able to activate the sharingan?"_ Naruto mentally asked as Hiruzen started talking and giving one of his huge speeches and possible theories, which avoided the topic of the kyuubi altogether.

**"Yeah, sure. Just hold on a couple of minutes... There! Now you should be able to activate the sharingan like any Uchiha would."** Erika smiled as the genjutsu faded away as Naruto's eyes still looked their normal cerulean blue color.

_"Thank you Erika-chan. I appreciate it."_ Naruto responded, and Erika blushed; not that Naruto would be able to tell anyways.

"So what do you think the cause of it could be Naruto?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto and could see that the genjutsu had vanished. Could he have just been imagining things? Then where were the sharingan eyes? Had they reverted and adapted to his DNA? Probably.

"I don't know Jiji, but I do know that I'm going to need some ninja gear for when I enter the ninja academy." Naruto answered as he looked enthusiastically at the old man.

"You're most certainly right. Let's go get you some suitable gear." Hiruzen nodded in agreement, and he and Naruto left to go shopping.

For thirty minutes, Hiruzen helped Naruto shop for ninja gear, and the results were satisfying to say the least; Hiruzen ended up getting Naruto seven mesh shirts of varying sizes, twenty sealing scrolls, five cases of sealing paper, which seals could be written on, some ink brushes, ten cases that contained ten inkwells each in it, ten pounds of soldier pills, three pounds of blood pills, four chakra weights, one hundred shuriken and kunai, and four books. One was filled with chakra control exercises, the second was filled with weapons and weapon maitenance, the third was filled with different taijutsu styles, and the fourth was filled with information to create seals. After Hiruzen sealed all of Naruto's new things, Naruto hugged him and thanked him, "Thanks Jiji. This has been the best day of my life."

"It's no problem Naruto. While you wait until you're old enough to take the genin exam, I'm going to personally train you." The third hokage spoke as he added some more explanation, "There's a chance that if you go to the ninja academy, there might be some sabotage, and to ensure that doesn't happen, I'm going to personally train you. What do you say?"

"Hai Jiji. When do I start training?" Naruto asked with growing enthusiasm.

"Meet me tomorrow in front of the Hokage Tower where I usually do my paperwork. From there, I'll take you to my office to begin your training." The old hokage looked at the literally bouncing Naruto.

At this, Naruto clung to the old fire shadow like a magnet, and he would not let him go, until ramen was suggested. The rest of the day went by without incident, and when Naruto got back to his apartment, he was exhausted from the day's events, and he needed some time to sort his thoughts out. When Naruto fell asleep, he went to his mindscape so he could talk with Erika.

Naruto appeared in a familiar sewer, and he quickly ran to the cage, and slipped through as he was eager to talk to Erika because aside from what she talked to Naruto about, she didn't say anything else for the rest of the day. This had Naruto concerned, and he wanted to check up on his friend. When Naruto found Erika, he announced his arrival, "Hi Erika-chan. How have you been?"

Erika looked at Naruto with a cute pout on her cheeks, and she replied, **"I've been bored all day because you haven't talked to me very much. You've also left your mindscape as a dark sewer. You could change your mindscape, you know. Just use your imagination, and your mindscape will become whatever you want it to be."**

"Okay Erika-chan. I'll make my mindscape an awesome place." Naruto concentrated, and after a few seconds, his mindscape changed into a large prairie. It seemed to go on forever, but it led to a small patch of a forest. In the middle of a clearing was a large house made out of some kind of black wood. "I hope you like this Erika-chan. I didn't know your preference, so I added a little bit of everything."

**"Thank you Naruto-kun."** Erika blushed a bright red color as she smiled at Naruto. It seemed that Naruto was having some kind of effect on her, but why would it make her do that? Shaking off the blush, Erika smiled at Naruto and spoke, **"Since you're going to be training, and since it's my fault that you were mistreated, I'm going to give you some of my demonic chakra."**

"What would it do to me? What would happen to you?" Naruto asked in concern for the young looking nine-tailed being.

**"That's a surprise for one. My demonic chakra would come back, but in order for it to happen, you would need to rip off part of the seal."** Erika answered back seriously.

"Okay. Thank you for doing this to me Erika-chan." Naruto smiled at Erika, and he walked to the seal, and he ripped off a fourth of it. "Is this enough?" Naruto called to Erika.

**"Yes. That will be enough Naruto-kun."** Erika called back to him as she started flooding the seal with her demonic chakra.

Naruto woke up the next morning, and he tried to move around, but he found that his body seemed to be tied up by something. Naruto craned his neck to see a bright yellow tail curled around his body. Naruto traced his fingers against the yellow fur covered tail, and he shuddered at the feeling before realizing something important that Erika told him. "Oh yeah. Erika said that she was giving me some of her demonic chakra. Is this tail part of it?" Naruto asked himself as he sat up and stretched as the bright yellow tail wrapped around his waist and squeezed tightly. It almost made Naruto lose his breath, and he had to stop stretching before the tail resumed its place behind Naruto, wagging like a fox.

Erika's voice automatically sounded in Naruto's head, _**"Yes Naruto. It was my doing. My demonic chakra made some changes in your physical features. As you no doubt have guessed, you have a tail now, but you will gain more with training. **__**Also, you might want to look in a mirror. Just thought I should say."**_

Naruto simply gave a mental nod to Erika, and Naruto walked to the mirror that rested on his dresser drawer. Naruto was completely shocked; besides the single yellow tail wagging behind him, he noticed that he also had two yellow ears that replaced his human ones, his whisker marks were more pronounced, and his eyes were now a slitted purple color, since Erika's demonic chakra was red. Naruto resisted the urge to jump up and down in excitement, although his tail showed excitement by moving in random intervals excitedly. Naruto mentally thanked Erika, _"Thank you Erika. You're the greatest ever."_

_**"I know I am."**_ Erika replied with a slight yawn. As an afterthought, she added, _**"So I don't draw any suspicions, I'm going to use my demonic chakra to henge your features. The difference between a demonic henge and a real henge is that nobody will be able to tell the difference between a demonic henge and a real henge. Until you learn the demonic henge, I'll use my demonic chakra to hide your fox features, and most importantly, your **_**scent**_**."**_

_"I understand about you using the demonic henge to hide my fox features, but what do you mean by my scent?"_ Naruto asked as he got his clothes on and left his apartment after applying the security seals unconsciously.

_**"When I enhanced your body and gave you your fox features last night, yo-... I'm going to have to explain this so you understand, so listen carefully. In every biju or demon, they have powerful pheromones to attract potential mates to each other. Lower class demons aren't able to detect the pheromones, but the higher class demons and biju are able to smell the pheromones in the air, which lead them to their potential mate. Among biju, the more tails a biju has, the more mates he/she are capable of having. Once a biju or a higher level demon detects your pheromones, they will use their pheromones to trace your pheromones back to you. Since you contain me, the kyuubi no yoko, and since I'm somehow, probably through the seal, able to release pheromones, I probably attracted the attention of any nearby potential mate. One thing that you must always remember, is if you manage to attract a biju or the jinchuriki of the biju, you'll be screwed in almost all meanings of the word. For higher class demons, they will most likely try to use any techniques to seduce you or make you their mate, but luckily for you, you will only attract the females, if I wasn't hiding the presence of the pheromones. You probably don't have anything to worry about until a few years from now because in a few years, you'll probably be even stronger than me."**_ Erika explained as Naruto shuffled his feet along the ground to the hokage tower.

_"So a bunch of high class demons and/or biju just want to get into my pants just because I have you in me? Seems pretty heartless to me."_ Naruto stated his obvious dislike for something he had no control over. If it were up to him, Naruto would rather earn his potential mate('s/s') love by just being himself.

_**"That's the thing though Naruto; the other biju or higher class demons would try to get your attention, but once your potential mate(s) are in the area, the pheromones are reduced. Unlike regular pheromones, the pheromones of a biju in **__**particular are heavily clumped together and spread close throughout much of the surrounding regions, and once the pheromone levels drop the closer they are to your location. In a way, it's like a huge trail that will lead any of your potential mates right to you. You also have a chance of attracting the attention of monsters too."**_ Erika spoke as she tried to get Naruto's happy smile back on his face.

When Naruto saw where he was, he quickly spoke mentally before stopping, _"We need to talk more about this later Erika-chan."_

Naruto was greeted by the old hokage after Naruto stopped with a friendly wave as Hiruzen spoke, "Good morning Naruto. Are you ready for your training?"

"Yeah Jiji. I'm nice and ready for a hard work of training." Naruto showed his enthusiasm by jumping up and down rapidly.

"Now let's go up to my office, so we can start your training." The old hokage walked inside with Naruto following close after.

"So what are you going to teach me first Jiji-sensei? Taijutsu? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Kenjutsu? Fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked with an excited voice that made the old hokage laugh.

"I'll teach you some of that in time, but for now, you need to learn calligraphy because it is the key to fuinjutsu." Hiruzen spoke with a sagely tone.

"Fine, but you gotta buy me ramen later." Naruto pouted slightly as he and Hiruzen walked into the hokage's office, and Naruto sat across from Hiruzen, who sat in his usual seat.

"Okay Naruto. I'll take you out for ramen later, but let's focus on your calligraphy first." Hiruzen smiled slightly as he started Naruto on his lessons.

_Timeskip:2 years_

Naruto smiled as he got up as he contemplated over his most recent change that happened to him as he applied chakra to his eyes to reveal a weird variation of the sharingan. Instead of the regular red and black sharingan eyes, the eyes were black where the red was for the regular sharingan, and the small lines and tomoe and center pupil was white where the sharingan eyes were normally black. Basically, it looks like a negative version of the sharingan. Naruto smiled to himself as he recalled the day that changed his life forever...

_Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu:_

Naruto laid on his bed after he got back from training with Hiruzen, and he was dead tired. It was a year and a half into his training, and Naruto had started his taijutsu training. Naruto quickly fell into a deep sleep after managing to toss his shirt off somewhere because his muscles were hurting, and he didn't feel like getting dressed for bed. As he slept, a purple-ish substance moved from the stain that was on the wall, leaving nothing, as if the stain wasn't there in the first place, and it attached itself to Naruto's hand, and it began covering Naruto's body with the purple-ish substance, but most of it entered the seal that was conveniently visible on Naruto's body as demonic chakra happened to be healing his aching muscles. However, there was a bit that managed to not go into the seal, and a tendril of the substance surrounded Naruto's eyes. It only managed to succeed in changing the pigmentation of his eyes.

_Inside Naruto's mindscape, Naruto saw a strange sight that he wasn't even sure was real. Inside the area past the seal, Erika could be seen fighting a purple feminine figure; the purple feminine figure was odd in a way, if her completely purple body, purple eyes that went past the scelera, and hair were anything to go by. She had a gorgeous figure that just about anyone would kill for; she appeared to be five foot five, her hair went down to her lower back that Naruto discovered to have smoothed out as he was watching it, almost as if the figure knew Naruto was watching, and the feminine figure had D-cup breasts._

Naruto had to admit that the purple feminine figure was beautiful, but he didn't want to see her hurt Erika, so he quickly got in between them with a quick burst of speed, and commanded with a slightly cracked voice, "Stop! Don't hurt each other! There's no need to fight each other!" Thankfully, both figures stopped, and Naruto continued while facing the feminine purple figure, "What are you? Why were you attacking Erika-chan?"

_Erika smiled and blushed at the brave front that Naruto put up, but before Erika could say anything, the feminine purple figure spoke in a soothing, yet weak voice, __**"**__**I am weak, young mortal. I need to feed on a worthy host and be spread, so I can reproduce myself. For the last two years or so, I've been feeding off of weak mortals that couldn't manage to bond with my power, and they succumbed to my power, which turned their brains into mush. This creature that you defend would make a fine host for me to control.**__**"**_

"I'm not going to let you feed on Erika-chan. She'd obliterate you because she's so strong. If she or I were aware of your presence earlier, you wouldn't have had a chance of even appearing here. Besides, why would anyone want to bond with your power? Power will only corrupt weak-minded fools that only do to get the sick desires that they want." Naruto questioned while threateningly glaring at the feminine purple figure.

_The femenine purple figure looked over Naruto before responding, __**"**__**If I am not to feed on your partner, then I shall feed on you, and our powers will bond together.**__**"**_

"I don't care, as long as you don't end up hurting any of my precious people." Naruto declared, "And that includes Erika-chan."

_**"Thank you Naruto-kun. You're so considerate towards others, but will you be prepared for another burden?"**__ Erika asked as the feminine purple figure strutted closer and closer to Naruto._

"That's impossible. I could never consider you a burden." Naruto stated as the feminine purple figure released some of the purple liquid, and it covered Naruto. That's when the changes began.

_Timeskip: One hour and fifteen minutes later in the mindscape:_ _Naruto woke to see that Erika and the feminine purple figure watching Naruto with expectation. Naruto stood up, and noticed that he could see over the feminine purple figure's head, and he finally spoke, "Whoa! You two shrunk!" At this, both Erika and the feminine purple girl started rolling back and forth on the ground while laughing. After a minute or so, Erika responded, __**"We didn't shrink, you grew Naruto-kun." **__Naruto looked at himself, and he could plainly see that he had indeed grown taller. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "If I grew taller in my mindscape, did my physical body that's sleeping grow as well?" The feminine purple figure answered for them, __**"**__**Sadly, no. Your body on the outside didn't grow because most of me came in here. The rest of me that didn't end up in here only managed to change your eyes, and I can say that it's quite the improvement.**__**" **__Naruto looked at the feminine purple figure, and asked, "I'm sorry for not asking, but what is your name?" The feminine purple figure looked at Naruto somewhat sadly, and answered,_

_** "**__**I don't have a name. I'm not human either, in case you haven't noticed. I am a symbiote, for lack of a better term. I heighten your physical abilities, as well as your emotions.**__**"**_

Naruto looked at the feminine symbiote, and he certainly wasn't going to question why she appeared to be female, but he just figured that she would tell him in time. With a few tears coming to his eyes, which was a few more than normal, he rushed forward and hugged the feminine creature, and spoke while crying, "I'm sorry that you don't have a name, but I'll call you Bibi-chan. Okay?"

_The newly named Bibi looked at Naruto and rubbed the back of Naruto's head with a thin elastic, purple hand, and she spoke with a stronger, yet still feminine voice, __**"**__**Thank you for naming me Naruto-kun. There is, however, an important matter at hand that must be attended to.**__**"**_

"What is it? What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Bibi started pacing around nervously.

_Bibi laughed nervously and spoke, __**"**__**When I tried to take over your body with what little of myself that I had left, I may have accidentally triggered the release of your pheromones.**__**"**_

Naruto had a look that said 'Seriously?' with his face that seemed to be unreadable, and nobody could tell with his eyes and mouth looking like straight lines. "How long do I have?" Naruto asked as if he were a dying hospital patient lying in his deathbed with a doctor standing over him.

**"****You probably have a year or so. In the meantime, we'll train your body and mind, so you'll be able to fend off the higher class demons, and possibly biju.****"** Bibi stated in a professional tone, but she soon burst out laughing at Naruto's misfortune.

"What exactly was it that happened to my eyes?" Naruto asked as he and Erika turned their attention to Bibi.

**"****Not much. The only thing that actually changed was the pigmentation in your eyes. Just focus chakra to your eyes to find out.****"** Bibi instructed.

Naruto did as instructed and he closed his eyes and focused chakra to them, and when he opened them again, it revealed purple eyes as the main color, as well as a small single white ring in his eyes, along with a single white tomoe. Erika gasped, and Naruto asked, "What's wrong? Does my sharingan look that different?"

**"Not exactly Naruto-kun. It looks like the rinnegan and the sharingan combined. It's said that the first sage of six paths had the rinnegan, but it appears as though you're able to interchange which of the two dojutsu you use. Try using your regular chakra to activate your dojutsu, then use Bibi's power when you channel your chakra, then use my and Bibi's chakra/powers, then finally use your chakra, my chakra, and Bibi's chakra. You'll probably get what I mean." **Erika smiled as Naruto deactivated the dojutsu.

Naruto did as instructed, and he used only his chakra, which proved difficult, since Naruto was surrounded constantly with Erika's chakra and Bibi's strange power. When Naruto found his chakra, he focused it to his eyes and opened them to reveal eyes that were black where the red was for the regular sharingan, and the small lines and tomoe and center pupil was white where the sharingan eyes were normally black. "This is the regular sharingan, but somehow, it feels different. Could Either of you tell me what is different about it?" Naruto asked, only to see them shake their heads no. Naruto sighed, and he focused Erika's chakra through his eyes, while they were closed, and when he opened them again, it revealed that they looked like the fully matured, three tomoed sharingan. "This feels like the regular sharingan, right?" Naruto asked another question to see Erika and Bibi nodding their heads yes. Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, and decreased the chakra flowing to his eyes, so they were normal again. He focused his chakra and Bibi's power together, and when he opened his eyes, it appeared as if his eyes were completely black, but a thorough analysis would reveal that there was a dark purple pupil, a dark purple ring around the pupil, and three dark purple tomoe, then he exclaimed loudly, "Whoa! This is awesome! This lets me see heat! I wonder what else it can do." He then focused Bibi's power, and as his eyes remained closed, tiny specks of purple substance seemed to fill Naruto's eyelids, and when he opened his eyes, they looked like the rinnegan with three black rings surrounding a black pupil in the center, while the main color was purple, but it seemed to be an even darker purple than what the normal rinnegan looked like. "So, this is the rinnegan? It feels... different."

**"That's probably because the rinnegan is a mutated dojutsu that only happens to one out of every 100,000 shinobi. If I'm not mistaken, there is only one other person with the rinnegan, but I'm not sure if his rinnegan is the same as yours because I haven't seen his or hers before."** Erika explained briefly.

"Thanks for telling me Erika-chan. I don't blame you for not knowing, nor Bibi-chan because she's been here who knows how long, and it doesn't look like she knows much about it either." Naruto smiled at them both, and he closed his eyes and returned his eyes to normal as the purple color faded from his eyelids. He kept them closed, and focused Bibi's powers to his eyes, and Erika's demonic chakra to his eyes, and when he opened his eyes, it revealed a rinnegan with a single black tomoe on a single black circle closest to his eyes. "This is Erika-chan's and Bibi-chan's chakra/power. What does it look like?"

**"It looks like a beginning version of the regular rinnegan and sharingan with a single black tomoe on a single black circle that's around your eyes." **Erika informed Naruto as his eyes returned to normal after deactivating the third dojutsu.

"Okay, so here goes the last one." Naruto nodded as he concentrated on adding his chakra, Erika's chakra, and Bibi's powers, and when he opened his eyes, it revealed the same rinnegan, but there was a single white ring and white tomoe around a single white pupil. "This is what I started out with, isn't it?" Naruto asked, and received confirmative nods. "Thank you both for your help. It was nice to talk to you both, but there's one final question I have to ask you Bibi-chan. How do you reproduce and multiply in my body, and what is the rate?" Naruto asked.

**"****I reproduce in your body at a certain rate per day. The closer I'm connected to your brain, the quicker I reproduce, and the result will more than likely eliminate the threat of potential male threats.****"** Bibi answered honestly as Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"Then we should start training with my new dojutsu immediately." Naruto nodded as he started training with the help of Erika and Bibi.

Outside of Naruto's mindscape, a dark purple gas was being released from Naruto, and it spread throughout Konoha in pulses, which coincidentally scared away a Kumo nin away, and thus ruined the capture of his intended target, Hinata Hyuga. If anyone were to look at the single Kumo nin that was fleeing, one could spot a visible stain on the front and inside of his thighs, which indicated that he pissed himself.

The next day was Naruto's day off, so he decided to go visit Hinata, since he was friends with her, and he met her a half a year ago. When Naruto arrived at the Hyuga Compound, one of the branch members quickly stopped Naruto and spoke, "I'm sorry, Naruto-san, but-"

The branch member was quickly pushed aside to reveal what seemed to be an older version of Hinata (She looks like Hinata's 15 year old canon appearance, only older). She spoke with a small smile on her face, "It's okay Naruto-kun. I know what you're here for. Little Hinata-chan wouldn't stop talking about you since the day before yesterday, and it's only been two days since you met her. I'm sure that she'll enjoy your company. (In this fic, Hinata's mother isn't dead) Let me take you to her."

"Thank you Nina-san. (I don't know if that's her name or not, but that's her name in this fic) It seems as though you and some of the others are the level-headed ones here." Naruto smiled as Nina held his hand as she led him inside.

"Not everyone is like that. I know that some of them have their differences against us, but they're not that bad once you get to know them." Nina smiled as she stopped a little over five feet in front of a door. "Hinata-chan is waiting for you inside." Nina smiled and opened the door.

When Naruto opened the door, he saw little Hinata reading a book, and Naruto greeted Hinata somewhat quietly, "Morning Hinata-chan. How have you been doing?"

"H-hi Naruto-kun." Hinata replied with a small squeak, then she spoke a little louder, "I've b-been fine. Kaa-san w-was helping me get r-ready for the academy in half a year. Will you be attending the academy with me Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but I'm not attending the academy." Naruto stated, making Hinata's head drop slightly, but he lifted her chin with his index finger, and spoke softly, "I'm getting special help, but I can assure you that I'll graduate with you. Believe it!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I hope we graduate together." Hinata spoke softly without stuttering, which was a feat for her.

"M-me too. I hope we do too." Naruto leaned forward as he whispered to her. He quickly pecked her on the cheek, and whispered, "I hope we can hang out soon."

"H-h-h-hai." Hinata stuttered and turned red before she promptly fainted.

Naruto positioned Hinata's head, so that Hinata was laying down again, and he walked to Nina, and he spoke as he left the bedroom, "I hope you'll help her become a fine young kunoichi Nina-san."

Nina smiled at Naruto with a knowing look on her face, "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'll make sure she's the perfect kunoichi for you."

At this, Naruto's face turned a deep crimson red, and he stuttered as he spoke, "J-just make s-sure that s-she's not overpushed. If the Hyuga Council over steps her training, or if her cousin bullies her, then I'll be the first to know."

"Your face is so cute Naruto-kun. I can see why Hinata-chan likes you. She seems to be more comfortable when you're around. Make sure you come back sometime. I know that Hinata-chan will want to see you and talk to you again." Nina smiled brightly as Naruto walked past her.

Naruto turned to Nina for a brief second, and frowned slightly as he spoke, "He's been hurting you again, hasn't he? If you don't want Hinata-chan or Hanabi-chan seeing your bruised arm, then you better heal it or cover it up. If I see him do it, then I'll make sure that 'someone special' comes to 'pay him a little visit'. Good day to you Nina-san. Send my greetings to Hanabi-chan as well."

_Author Style: Flashback no Jutsu kai_

Ever since then, Naruto has been visiting them every day, and today, Naruto was going to go over to see Hinata and Hanabi after his training today. Naruto quickly got on his clothes, which consisted of a large transparent fishnet shirt that went down to the top of his legs, a bright green overshirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front and back, black ANBU pants, and dark blue shinobi shoes. As Naruto stretched, his features briefly unhenged to reveal three yellow fox tails, two yellow fox ears on top of his head, and slitted eyes. Luckily, Naruto had a privacy seal set up, courtesy of the old man hokage himself. After Naruto's henge was reapplied with his own demonic chakra that was supplied to him by Erika, he left after he activated his security seal, and he headed to the hokage tower to meet the old man for the new subject of training; ninjutsu.

When he got to the hokage tower, he climbed up to the window and into Hiruzen's office, and announced his arrival, "Morning Jiji!"

The old man didn't seem to notice Naruto, until after he dismissed one of his ANBU that wore a cat mask. After the cat masked ANBU left, Hiruzen made a hand seal, and he looked over at Naruto and smiled, "Sorry about that Naruto. Did I interrupt your arrival announcement?"

"Yeah. What was your meeting about anyways?" Naruto asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"What is it with your obsession with Neko anyway Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with a slight smile, a raised eyebrow, and something to write on for future blackmailing opportunities.

With a small blush, Naruto answered, "W-well... she's really nice to me, and she's one of the few that saves me on the bad days. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she's following me deriberately, happens to find me on coincidence while her ANBU uniform is on, or that she actually likes me, but I don't think the last one is the answer. That leaves two possible choices, and I don't know of any ANBU that didn't take his/her mask off when they were done."

The old hokage sighed, and thought quickly in order to avoid the unasked question, so he asked in an enthusiastic voice, "Who's ready for training!?"

Naruto started jumping up and down like a kid hyped up on sugar, "I am! I am! Me! Me!"

"Okay then, Naruto, let's go train!" Hiruzen led Naruto to a training ground, and so began their intense ninjutsu training.

_Timeskip: five hours later_

Naruto rushed home to shower, then to visit Hinata, Hanabi, and Nina. If anyone were to look for Naruto, they would see nothing except a small yellow streak weaving through the crowded street, which was unusual, since there were only a few occasions that a lot of citizens and ninja would be on the street. One of those would be if it was Naruto's birthday, which it thankfully wasn't, and the other reason would be for a public demonstration of some kind, and that sometimes meant public execution of some sort. Naruto's breath was hitched in his throat at the sight he saw; many random civilians and shinobi were on the ground, either unconscious or dead, and among the unconscious were Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto looked at the person that was attacking, and he was surprised, yet unsurprised at the same time; the person attacking was Hiashi Hyuga, and from Naruto's point of view, it was understandable. Hours and hours of stress could add up on a person, which would eventually make someone like him lash out; one thing that Naruto would not stand for, however, is to see any of his precious people hurt, so he rushed forward and caught a rather infuriated Hiashi off guard with a front palm strike to the abdomen, and Naruto yelled, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm ridding the village of any biases towards you, you kyuubi brat!" Hiashi spoke with a deep scowl on his face.

At this, Naruto's eyes grew cold, and his killing intent started rising higher and higher every second. Soon, it became enough to knock out most of the civilians, and one or two leaf ninja. Naruto rushed forward again, only to stop as Hiashi hid behind Nina, and fatally wounded her with a juken strike close to the heart. She fell over, unconscious and panting heavily, and Naruto snapped. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his, Erika's chakra, and Bibi's power, and when he opened them, the familiar rinnegan with a single black tomoe on a single black circle closest to his eyes, and he spoke in a slightly demonic voice, **"For attacking citizens of Konoha, ninja of Konoha, as well as breaking a rule decreed by the third hokage, your punishment is death." **No sooner after Naruto finished speaking, he vanished, and when he reappeared again, Hiashi let out a blood curdling scream before falling over unconscious, but not dead. As Naruto calmed down slightly, he quickly started to panic as he approached a dying Nina. "Don't worry Nina-chan. I'm here. You don't need to worry." Naruto spoke as he rubbed away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I did my best." Nina spoke softer and softer as her eyes began to close.

"No! I'm not going to let you die. Come back Nina-chan!" Naruto hugged her close to his body as some purple fluid started leaking from his eyes. If anyone were to look at Naruto's eyes, they would see a rinnegan with a single black circle, and two black tomoe as the purple ooze seemed to go unnoticed as it covered Nina's body.

After a few seconds, Nina's body rose up, surrounded in a black shroud, and she stood in front of Naruto, apparently unchanged as far as Naruto could tell, but he wasn't looking under her dress as to protect the modesty he had. Nina stood there in what seemed to be shock, until she spoke, "Naruto-kun? I'm still alive? How did you?"

Before she could ask anymore, Naruto launched himself at her, and hugged her furiously while he spoke, "Thank Kami you're alive Nina-chan. I don't know what I would've done without you. I panicked, and I used some sort of power, then you were suddenly better again."

Nina comforted Naruto by hugging him and rubbing the back of his head while he sobbed against her body. If anyone were to look at the scene, they wouldn't see anything except a hazy spot where Naruto and Nina were, and even the ninja that were able to see past that couldn't see them because the both of them were enveloped in some sort of purple spherical ball. "It's okay Naruto-kun, but what happened? All I remember is seeing you, then my husband, then I was hit, then I fell and started dying. What happened to Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan? Are they okay?" Nina showed her concern as she started squeezing Naruto with strength she didn't know she had.

To Naruto, Nina's death-grip like hug seemed to be a regular hug with a small twinge of tightness, before he spoke, "They're fine, but they'd better get medical attention to see if they are okay."

With that, the purple sphere seemed to vanish, when it actually went back into Naruto's skin, and Naruto and Nina took Hinata and Hanabi to the hospital while the ANBU showed up to take the other civilians and shinobi that were hurt to the hospital. When Naruto and Nina got to the hospital, Nina ran up to the nearest doctor and demanded, "You need to treat my daughters. They were injured, so hurry up."

Startled by the demanding tone that Nina was using, the doctor and a couple of assistant doctors took Hinata and Hanabi to a medical room, where they ran a diagnostic medical jutsu to check the condition of the girls. The doctor that took them walked over to Nina and spoke calmly, "Your girls will be just fine after they get some minor damage repaired. They must be really lucky or have had a good trainer because they managed to escape any major wounds."

"Can we go see them?" Nina asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Of course. They're in room 207." The doctor led them to the room and let them inside.

When they got inside, Nina and Naruto checked over Hinata and Hanabi to make sure that they were okay. Eventually, Naruto had to leave, but before he left, he spoke to Nina, "I'm going to do my best for those two. When they wake up, tell them I said hi. Of course, I'll be back to check on them every day, but it never hurts to be too careful."

With a newfound respect for the young and developing boy, Nina kissed Naruto's cheek and whispered, "Thank you for your help Naruto-kun. I really appreciate it. I'll have to train even more, so I can protect those that I love. That includes you, you know."

Naruto's face turned a bright red before he turned to her and smiled, "H-hai Nina-chan. I'll be going then."

After Naruto left, Nina chuckled behind her sleeve as she quietly spoke to herself while hiding a faint blush on her cheeks, "Naru-kun called me 'Nina-chan'. Maybe he likes me like Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan too."

Naruto quietly walked to the hokage tower, and walked up to the hokage's office, while ignoring the secretary on the way up. When he got there, he saw the ANBU standing around a now conscious Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto was in time to hear the old hokage say, "Until a decision can be reached by the shinobi council, Hiashi Hyuga is to be incarcerated and have chakra suppression cuffs, and is not to be released until a fair trail can be conducted."

Immediately, the ANBU put chakra suppression cuffs on Hiashi's hands, and shunshined away. After they left, Naruto walked in and spoke in serious voice, "Jiji, I'd like to increase my training. I need to get stronger, so I can protect my precious people."

"Very well Naruto. I'll teach you a new jutsu that helps you learn faster, and it will help you learn new jutsus too. That will come tomorrow though." The old hokage nodded.

"Thank you Ji-san. I've got to go get something to eat. I'm starving." Naruto smiled and laughed as he left.

The old man sighed as Naruto left, and he spoke quietly to himself, "I hope what Itachi-san told me is true, but I also hope that what he told me is not true at the same time. It could spell trouble for a lot of people if Naruto found out."

With that, Hiruzen turned to face his most difficult enemy that has plagued kage and shinobi alike, paperwork...

**That's a wrap for this time. For this fic, I'll try to make each chapter around 10,000 words, but no promises. The most I'll probably do is from 5,000-10,000 words per chapter. I'm sorry for anyone that likes Kakashi because I'll be bashing on him heavily, as well as Sasuke. As for the readers, I have some questions that I'm going to ask you:**

**Number one: Who do you want in Naruto's harem?**

**Number two: Do you want Sakura to be redeemed after some light bashing?**

**Number three: Should Hiashi live or be executed? (Just to be honest, I don't really like Hiashi because I think that he's the leading factor that causes Hinata to be awkward and shy to just about everyone)**

**Number four: What should Naruto's four dojutsu be named? (aside from the sharingan and rinnegan)**

**Number five: What did you think about the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Just to let everyone know before you review that this is a Godly Naruto fic, and what I say happens happens. Okay?**

**Naruto's Harem: Hinata (I just absolutely adore this pairing and I like it, so no whining), Hanabi (because I don't know of very much NarutoxHanabi pairings because I could count the total number of them that I've read and liked on one hand), Nina (Hinata's mom. I've never seen a fic where Hinata's mother was still alive, and she's one of the factors that helped Naruto's power awaken.), and... I'll let you decide some, but must be by vote, and with reason, unless it's on my definite list.**

**My list of Narutoverse girls:**

**Definite: Femkyuubi, Anko, FemHaku, Yugao, Tayuya, Tenten **

**Possible: Mei Terumi, Koyuki, Fubuki (because I've never seen the pairing before), Samui, Yugito, Fu, Shizune**

**Please review with suggestions, or comments. Don't forget to vote for people you want in the harem. Just an FYI, the harem is going to be massive, and will be limited from ten to fifteen girls, possibly more. All flames will be ignored.**


	2. Poll Announcement

** Hi everyone! Sorry for not being on lately, but an accident caused some slight memory loss, which happened to include my password, and where I kept my 3DS, but I managed to find out my password after interrogating my laptop for a long time. I just wanted to let everyone know that I have a couple of polls open, but I haven't found my 3DS yet. I'll try to have the chapter done before next week.**


End file.
